Bound Souls and Bound Hearts
by Bu11etB1iss115
Summary: After class, Soul drags Maka up to the balcony in the school towers and tells her something that she never expected to hear out of his How will Maka handle this situation? Will she make the proper decision? Maka x Soul


Ahhh, I got bored one day and decided to write a little Maka x Soul oneshot. It's not exactly the best story, eheheh. I'm not really descriptive when I'm bored. . . Anywho, I think Maka and Soul would be very cute together and since I have been watching Soul Eater a lot, I've finally decided I'm gonna start writing for Soul Eater too! YAY! I hope you guys enjoy this at least a little. Thank you so much for checking this out!

* * *

"And _that _is how you properly dissect an animal." Stein concluded. He lifted his bloody scalpel in the air and bowed.

I and the rest of the class couldn't help but grimace at the insides of the deer. It was absolutely _disgusting_! We had watched him dissect before, but this was probably his most descriptive and visual class he had ever taught.

"Um, Mr. Stein, do we really need to know this?" a girl from the top row of desks blurted. What a stupid thing to ask.

Stein looked up at her slowly and gave her his usual creepy stare. "Why yes, young one!"

The girl sank further into her seat. "Uh, heh, alright!"

I glanced at Soul, who had his legs up on the table and arms rested behind his head. He seemed so calm and collected. That was a trait about him that I found admirable. He mostly acted like an idiot when he was around Blaire.

"Alright, class is over. You're dismissed." Stein said as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

Everyone got up from their seats and sighed in relief. Some were already out of the classroom. Soul, on the other hand, had fallen asleep in the same position he was in before. He rarely _ever _paid attention in class.

"Soul! Soul, get up!" I whispered angrily. I got no reply of course, so I used the usual method. I smacked him upside the head with my book and he jumped out of his seat.

"Whadda ya want, Maka? I was trying to sleep!" he groaned.

"Isn't _that _obvious! Class is over. We haven't taken any hunting jobs for the day so we're free to do what we want!" I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot.

"Booyah!" he burst out. He did a short fist-pump and got up from his chair quickly. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier, I want you to come with me."

"Okay. . ." I said. Something made me feel suspicious.

Soul grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom. He didn't speak at all as he pulled me through the hallway and to the castle stairway. We climbed the stairs and got to the wooden door which led to the balcony on the tower.

"What's this all about, Soul?" I asked.

"Well, I figured since we're Weapon and Meister it would be good for us to bond so our wavelength can become stronger. I brought you up here so we could talk." he explained. He had his head turned away from me for some reason.

"Ah, so what do you want to talk about then?" I asked. Asking him questions was going to give me the _real _reason we were alone.

"Um. . . How's life?" he asked me, trying to keep the awkward level as low as possible .

I looked at him with a flat stare then turned my gaze back to the beautiful blue sky. . . and the creepy sun. "It's fine I guess. How about with you?"

"It's goin' good. I'm awesome as usual." He smiled slyly.

We were both silent for a moment. It was getting really awkward. We had never felt this awkward around each other before. It wasn't normal.

"So, you up for our hunt tomorrow?" I asked. It felt good to ease the silence.

"Oh yeah! We can do this for sure!" he exclaimed.

He finally turned his head so we could talk face to face. He looked a little different from about five minutes ago. Five minutes ago seemed more like ten, but since I could see his face it wasn't as bad after that.

"Listen, Maka, I didn't really _just _bring you up here for the whole soul bonding thing. I kinda wanna tell you something else. . ." Soul leaned over the edge and stared downward. He didn't have the normal toothy grin or anything to that extent. He looked paler than usual and he seemed tense.

"Something else? Wha-" I didn't get to finish speaking because he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've been wanting to tell you but I didn't know how. I feel like our souls might not just be connected through friendship. There's something different about you. Something I can't stop thinking about and it bugs me every day!" he whispered. His breath felt warm against my ear. It made me shiver.

"Are you saying-" He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. Okay, now it got worse.

"Yes. Maka Albarn, I have had a crush on you for a long time now. All those insults about you were never true. You know I would never betray you or your trust so you have to trust what I'm saying now." he said. He was so serious that it kinda scared me.

_He actually likes me back? Oh my god._

"Soul, I don't know what to say." I whispered. My hands trembled and I felt my legs go weak.

_It took him this long to tell me? _

"It's okay. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. We're still connected either way." he said. He looked just as nervous as I probably did. His heart was pounding so hard I was able to slightly hear it.

"I – I need to think for a bit. I can't say I don't, but I can't say I do." I stuttered and took his hands off my arms. I stumbled over to the door, nearly falling. I shakily pulled the it open and went through, slamming it behind me quickly.

I had to get away – the words that came out of his mouth came as a major shock to me.

_I'm such an idiot! I had the perfect opportunity to tell him, but I chickened out!_

I kicked off my boots, took off my coat, threw myself onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I got lost in my thoughts and whenever I felt that I needed to think, I always went to my bedroom and focused on the ceiling. It was a little overwhelming to know that my parents were Weapon and Meister like Soul and I.

"Great. . . I have no freakin' clue what I'm gonna do now." I muttered as I rolled over onto my side. I sighed when I heard my door creak open.

"Hello, Maka. What's the matter?"

I turned over and saw Tsubaki standing in the entrance.

_Why did she have to come at the worst time?_

"I'm just trying to think about something that I am having a hard time trying to piece together." I said.

"Oh, maybe I can help! I love giving advice!" Tsubaki exclaimed. She made her way over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"You sure you wanna know?" I asked.

"Of course! You're one of my closest friends." she said.

I shut my eyes and shifted to a more comfortable position. I was getting prepared for her reaction.

"Well, after class today, Soul took me to the balcony at the tower so we could 'bond'. He then told me that he's had a crush on me for a while and that he thought our souls were connected by more than just friendship. I got really nervous and ran off without even saying good bye. I like him so much though!"

Tsubaki's serious composure changed immediately. She beamed at me and began swinging her legs as they dangled off the edge of the bed.

"I figured. I could tell you both had feelings for each other, but he does a better job of hiding it." she said.

I felt disappointed, but that's not what mattered. I was more focused on what I should tell Soul. The dating scene was still new to me and I had never learned how to get or keep a guy.

"So what should I tell him?" I asked. I was desperate for her help because nobody else knew about my secrets.

"I think you should go right to his room and tell him straight up how you feel!" she advised me. Her voice oozed with sympathy, making me even more uncomfortable than I already was.

_Wonderful. This oughta go well._

"Alright. I will." I got up and slipped my boots back on. "Thank you, Tsubaki."

"Of course! Good luck!" she said as she stood up and left.

_Here goes nothing._

I took a deep breath of air and exhaled. I made my way out the door and shut it carefully behind me. My feet suddenly felt heavier and I wanted to just stand there and not move at all. It took me a bit to finally take a step, but after that step I was on my way to the boys' dorm.

I stood at the door to Soul's room and suddenly, I felt shriveled up inside yet again. All my willpower had depleated and I felt like I couldn't even touch the doorknob. I had never had a guy tell me that they liked me. It was a first, but I had to get used to it eventually.

_You can do this, Maka. Tsubaki has faith in you. Now YOU gotta have faith._

Gently, I knocked on the door. A few sounds came from behind the door, then a loud crash. A small flurry of muffled curses could be heard soon after.

"Come in but be careful!" Soul yelled.

I pushed the door open, which revealed a messy room and a few pieces of shattered glass scattered about on the floor. Soul was standing frozen on his bed and staring at me with widened eyes. I knew he was a mess, but jeez.

"Oh. Hey Maka." he mumbled.

"Hi, Soul. What happened?" I asked worriedly. I looked from the floor to his fan. That's when I realized what had happened. "Oh. _That's _what happened."

"Yeah, don't come in here. Let me come to the door." he said as he hopped off of his bed. He walked up to me, but he didn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry about earlier. . . I didn't know how to react." I said.I frowned at the ground, unable to look directly at him. His current mood didn't help either.

"It's okay." he simply replied.

"It's time for me to tell you why I came here now." I paused. "I – I really like you, Soul. More than you probably know. I know I'm not the hottest girl in the world but -" Soul pulled me close and kissed me. I tried to push away, but I soon got used to the sensations.

_I can't believe we're kissing!_

I shut my eyes as we wrapped our arms around each other. His taste was amazing – like mints. I couldn't resist him. I felt so comfortable in his arms, it was like a shield of warmth. His lips were soft and it felt good as they touched mine. I felt our souls connect in a way they had never connected in the past.

After about five minutes we released our lips and he pulled away from me, holding my arms just as he did before.

"You're a good kisser, Maka. I honestly never expected this! You just made my day, and I gotta mention that a lotta crap has happened today. Now there's one more thing." He smiled widely. His teeth shined under the light in the hallway we stood in.

"What is it?"

He kept smiling at me. I knew he was making me wait just to tick me off. He _always _did that.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked. His blush became so bright you could probably see it in a dimmest of places.

"Yes. Yes I will!" I cried and smiled back at him.

"Could this day get any better?" Soul asked me. He kissed me again and picked me up, then spun me around in his arms.

"Date night?" I suggested. His expression told me he was up for it.

"You know me too well." he rumbled.

"Well, like you said, we'restronger when we're together! Let's go!" I whispered, trying to avoid being heard by any pesky 'spies'.

That was the best day I had during my school years at the DWMA. Together Soul and I conquered the Kishin and Medusa, and he became one of the most powerful Death Scythes in history. He had told me while we were kids that we would be powerful, and his words soon became reality. Now we're married and living with two amazing children. We won because we were one – two hearts and two souls bound by the most powerful thing in the world: love.


End file.
